dystopiafandomcom-20200213-history
CAQ
Frequently Asked Questions :This little FAQ (a.k.a. FAG) will answer some really basic and frequently asked questions about the mod. Probabaly a great idea to glance this over before making a dummy of yourself and posting redundant questions on the dystopia forums! :D ---- Q: Some of the information is inaccurate! A: Click Edit and change it! ---- Q: Can I beta test? A: No, the developers have said they have a very tight knit group of testers, testing the Alpha build. Primarily it's people they know and have gamed with before. Also, she share bears together. (roflskates, inside joke.) ---- Q: Why can't I beta test? A: Because you don't live in Australia, and you didn't sign up several months ago. ---- Q: Are the developers looking for more help? Coders? Modelers? A: We the fans can't be sure, but the general consensus is that they already have a fairly decent sized team and aren't advertising any 'help wanted', but your always welcome to try. There was a rumor that they may be looking for modelers/skinners. Your probabaly best off talking to Caliban about it. His E-Mail is: caliban@dystopia-mod.com ---- Q: What kind of game is Dystopia? A: Dystopia is primarily a team-oriented game. There are some minor influences from Return to Castle Wolfenstein and other games similar to that. Expect there to be objectives you must complete in order to progress forward in the map, and some sort of end goal. Teamwork and cooperation will be very important. Also, it's important to remember that Dystopia is a Cyberpunk themed game. ---- Q: What is Cyberpunk? A: Cyberpunk is sub-genre of science fiction, represented in movies like Blade Runner and a few pen and paper games. It is futuristic, gritty, and, well, dystopian. Dystopia is set in its own cyberpunk world. It is a very dark future where corporations have all the power and everyday citizens are opressed, constantly under suspician and the ever watching eyes of the Corps. There is a faction that opposes the Corps, called the Punks, made up of ragtag citizens or ex-Corps. One of the hallmarks of cyberpunk is that humans can be genetically altered into super soldiers, and augmentations of the body are common even among normal citizens. Cybernetic arms and legs, robotic bodies, and the like are common in cyberpunk worlds. Also, in this future, the internet has evolved into whats called 'Cyberspace', an virtual world like the internet where hackers known as 'deckers' race through cyberspace to gather information and hack corporate networks. ---- Q: What sorts of influences will we see in Dystopia from cyberpunk? A: Augments for one, are going to be a major feature of the game. Cyberspace is also being worked on ALOT and the developers sound like they are putting alot of effort into the cyberspace aspect. This is a very good thing because there are very few games that really touch this aspect of the genre or game type. Corporate mercenaries will be fighting 'punks'(Our ragtag opressed citizens) in Dystopia and will be the teams we see in the game. Also we have heard of other influences, both textual ones from Cyberpunk books, and even movies such as 'Tron', to games like Return to Castle Wolfenstein and various Team Fortress mods. ---- Q: Is this single player or multiplayer? A: Multiplayer only thus far..unless you like loading up a listen server and playing with yourself. ---- Q: What kinds of weapons are there? A: Dystopia's aresenal is conciderable, consisting of over 12 class-specific weapons, as well as grenades, implants, vehicles, and even a host of deadly melee weaponary! ---- Q: What kinds of Vehicles will be in the game? A: Dystopia is said to have several vehicles for us to use. Anything from a regular old APC to a Hanglider will be at your disposal in the game. There are also rumors of motorbikes and possible jetbikes(as in jet skis). ---- Q: Implants? A: Implants(See Implants) are cybernetic enhancements you can add to your characters. Eeach Class(See Classes) has a certain number of 'Slots' for both their Head and Body which can be used to get all kinds of cool implants which use up a varrying ammount of your Class's available 'slots'. ---- Q: What are the guns? A: The known Weapons for Dystopia(See Weapons) are: Laser Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Machinepistol, Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Katana, Minigun, 4-Shot Laser Guided Rocket Launcher, 'Fatman Fist', Mach-2 Pistol Sidearm, and Spider Grenades. ---- Q: Who is this Sir Dingus guy I hear about? A: Your worst nightmare. ---- Q: Who the heck is Rei? A: The biggest post whore of all time. ---- Q: I hear this Ronin is undefeated in combat is this true? A: Well we can neither confirm nor deny the existence of a Ronin on the team..cough:its true: cough ---- Q: Are there any ninja who like Dystopia? A: It is rumored that both HadouKen24 and Rei moonlight as ninja, so that's probably an affirmative. Though you can never be sure. ---- Q: Wow, AKA FAG? What's up with that? SO RUDE! A: Actually, the 'FAG' is an inside joke with the Dystopia Forum Guys. You'll just have to blunder upon it in the forums... : ] ---- Official FAQ removed for copyright reasons, although the link to it is: http://dystopia-mod.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=373&start=0